


Sneaking Around

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [276]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny and Sam are only together in the dark of night, when they know they have the time to themselves.





	

Sam creeps down the hall. The lights are still all off; Dean’s room is just around the corner, and Sam doesn’t dare turn the lights on, lest he risk waking his brother. He knows these halls pretty well by now, and it’s not too hard to make his way out of the hallway the bedrooms are in. 

Finally, he’s around the corner and it’s not going to cause problems to flick a light switch on. He does, only to find Benny sitting in Sam’s favorite chair, grinning.

Sam jumps. “Jesus,” he spits. He shakes his head. “You scared the shit outta me. Didn’t think you were out yet.”

“Mmm,” Benny acknowledges. “Well, here I am. An’ what’re you doin’ here, Sugar? Bit of bedtime reading?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Sure thing, Benny Got my book right over there. Only…you’re in my chair.”

Benny grins, all wide and toothy. “Well, that’s too bad,” he says. “How you feel ‘bout sharing?”

Sam swallows. “Changed my mind about the book,” he says, moving towards the chair and Benny’s lap.

Benny grins, hands reaching out to grab Sam’s hips, to pull him closer. “Yeah?” he asks. “Want somethin’ else instead?”

Sam silences the teasing vampire with a kiss, one hand cupping Benny’s bearded jaw, the other holding onto his shoulder for balance. 

They only do this in the dark of night, when Dean is asleep and they have the Bunker to themselves. Sure, Dean probably _wouldn’t_  cause too much of a fuss, but they don’t want to mess with it. Not now. Not yet. Not when they are so new together, and happy, and so weary of having Dean try to tear them apart.

Benny pulls away from Sam’s mouth to kiss his exposed neck, making Sam moan. “Mmm, quiet there, Sugar,” Benny rumbles. “Gotta keep it down.”

Sam knows he’s right. He wishes they didn’t have to, but this is the choice they made for now.

Maybe it’s one they should re-evaluate in the near future. It would be nice to kiss Benny on the couch in broad daylight, or sneak up behind Benny and kiss him while he’s cooking, even if Dean’s in the room. Or hold hands with him, or sleep in the same bed with him, or just be able to make noise when they’re together.

“We gotta get back to bed,” Sam whispers after a long while.

Benny nods. “Mhm. Don’t wanna let you go, though.”

“I know,” Sam says, his own hands not leaving Benny. “But–tomorrow night? Again?”

“Ya know it,” Benny promises. “You go first, or me?”

Sam climbs off of Benny, then leans down to kiss him one more time, chaste and sweet. “Me,” he says. “See you in the morning.”

He can feel Benny’s eyes on him as he goes, and it takes everything he has not to turn back.


End file.
